Diffraction data were collected from various intermediates formed in the light cycle of the photoreceptor, photoactive yellow protein (PYP). These intermediates were trapped at various temperatures (170 - 70 K). At 70 K, an intermediate displaying isomerization of its chromophore is predominate in the crystal.